Love & Decay
by RingthePony
Summary: A new threat is unleashed upon Ponyville. And the most horrible thing is, it actually managed to defeat the heroes. With the main cast defeated is there someone left to confront it?


Chapter 1) Darkness Wins

One year passed since Discord's defeat. Everypony was happy, living their lives. It was a reasonable time of peace in Equestria. The few 'events' who appeared were quickly taken care of.

It was pretty early in the morning, and Princess Celestia was in her room, brushing her mane. It wasn't because she was a princess that she couldn't reserve a few minutes for herself. She looked at her image at the mirror, carefully taking care to not miss a spot. Even since she awakened up, she felt a strange feeling. But she couldn't make sure what was it, it just kept pestering her. She decided it probably wasn't important.

...

Looking from far at Canterlot, there was a tall, brown unicorn. His mane was black and he had a cutiemark of a eclipse. He was standing on the ground, waiting. Suddenly, a magic portal opened, and from there a robotic pony emerged. The robot said:

Robot – Master Decay, the units are in place.

Decay – Great. Give the signal when I tell you.

...

Celestia was browsing through some letters, when suddenly, a huge BOOM could be heard! Following the first one, a sequence of explosions could be heard from around all the castle. Celestia looked outside, just to see the town and the castle in flames.

Celestia was confused. She began to rush to the door, when the door opened and a pegasus guard appeared.

Royal Guard – Your majesty, the castle is under attack!

Celestia – Under attack? How is that possible?

Royal Guard – The ground. Those things are coming from the ground!

Celestia – What about the town?

Royal Guard – It's under attack too.

Celestia – Then go secure the civilians!

Royal Guard – Majesty... I really don't think we can hold them.

Celestia – What? But it has been less than five minutes!

Royal Guard – Most of the explosions happened at the soldiers quarters... most of them have fallen.

Celestia – So, are you saying that they killed most of the soldiers?

Royal Guard – Princess, I am here from order from the royal mage council. I... They want you to flee, your majesty.

Celestia – FLEE? What kind of leader would I be if I ran and left my subjects to fend for themselves?

Royal Guard – Princess... Then... What is your order?

Celestia – Come with me. Let's go to the meeting room.

Royal Guard – Yes, majesty.

Celestia and the royal guard started to run towards the meeting room. The entire castle kept shaking with explosions. She stopped in the middle, remembering something:

Celestia – Where is Luna?

Royal Guard – She was at the throne room.

Celestia – Is she safe?

Royal Guard – I don't think so.

Celestia – Then forget the meeting. Take me to the throne room, asap!

Royal Guard – Yes, majesty.

Celestia and the guard changed directions, moving towards the throne room...

...

While that happened, Canterlot wasn't the only place in fire. Twilight jumped from her bed when a sudden explosion appeared at the floor of her library. She approached to look at the hole, when from through the smoke a direct ray of light hit her. She felt a sharp pain through the whole body, then she fell down. Spike also awakened up, right on time to saw Twilight falling. Spike looked at the smoke and saw two metallic figures leaving the hole. Scared, Spike ran and jumped through the first window.

...

Celestia and the royal guard entered the throne room. There was debris everywhere... and even worst, soldiers and mages were all around the place, not moving. Celestia approached them, almost in a dream state.

Celestia – They are all... dead.

Decay - Hello, princess. What a wonderful night it is.

Celestia looked to see where the voice was coming. She looked and saw the brown skin... the unicorn horn... the black mane... and the eclipse cutiemark.

Celestia – You... how could this be?

Decay - Well, you see... I couldn't bring myself to live another day without you, my love.

Celestia – But... all this bloodshed... why?

Decay - It was needed. You can't make a cake without breaking a few eggs.

Celestia – You won't win, Decay!

Decay – Ah, probably. But hay, better make the most while I have the upper hand, isn't that right, princess?

...

Applejack had already gotten up, and was busy working, bucking trees. Suddenly, Applejack saw a silhuette in the shadows. She got a bit closer, trying to see... only to be blasted away. She couldn't move after this strike.

Big Mac, hearing the sound, quickly left the room. He got closer and looked at her sister, when another energy ray was shoot, hitting him on the back of the head. He felt on top of Applejack.

Applebloom, looking through the open door, panicked. She started running in a random direction, when she stumbled upon a metallic unicorn pony. He pointed his horn at the filly, then released energy, knocking her down.

...

Celestia was frozen into place. She just couldn't believe what was happening.

Celestia – I defeated you once.

Decay – True. And yet I stand here, upon you. If you had the guts to finish the job at that time...

Celestia – I refuse to kill.

Decay – A common mistake. And now you are collecting the results of your weakness.

...

Rainbow Dash was napping upon a cloud. A floating mechanical alicorn happened and, with ease, blasted her away. She fell from the cloud until she hit the ground with a loud WHAM.

...

Celestia – What do you want, Decay?

Decay – What else? Power, immortality... those things you already have and refuse to share with others.

Celestia – You sacrificied ponies.

Decay – I sure did. You didn't allow other ways.

...

Rarity had started working on her dresses when someone blew up her door. She looked back from her chair, only to receive a energy ray straight at the face. She blacked out instantly.

Sweetie Belle quickly approached, trying to see her sister. She received the same treatment, falling down on the carpet.

...

The guard kept looking dumbfounded, while the princess and the invader kept speaking.

Celestia – You should be thankful of my mercy.

Decay – Should I? Locked into the void, eternally. What a wonderful experience. You should try it sometime, Celestia.

Celestia – You didn't gave me any other choice.

Decay – Did I? There is a saying: there is always another choice. Perhaps you choose what sounded easier, isn't that right, my dear princess?

...

Fluttershy was feeding some worms to a few birds, when the ground opened with a blast, launching her into the air. She fell down, being grabbed by a unicorn who got up of the hole. She looked at her savior, only to see a metallic face looking at her. The robot answered by shooting her at blank range.

...

Celestia – You won't get away.

Decay – Ah, this again. I already explained to you. I'm not caring about winning right now.

Celestia – Then what are you after?

Decay – Something far deeper, far more... satisfaying. Revenge.

Celestia – If that's so, then get me, but leave the other ponies alone!

Decay – Sorry, can't do. They are your followers. Their safety was your responsability. You had your choices, as I had mine.

...

Pinkie Pie had just awakened up and was helping the Cakes bake some goodies. Suddenly, the door exploded, and a wave of lazers come through. Three metallic ponies entered, only to see three ponies on the ground.

...

Celestia – This pains me so much. You were one of my best magicians... why did you have to go mad with power?

Decay – Am I really mad? Or are you trying to paint me as one, to console your pain?

Celestia – Don't talk like you know about it.

Decay – Oh, I get it. You are still angry because of that.

...

Ponyville was burning. The mettallic warriors were walking, shooting lazers from their horns and missiles from their front hoofs. Two armored trucks were closed near, with robots carrying unconscious ponies inside of it. They put the main six ponies inside one of them.

...

Decay – May I ask you a question? Do you still love me, Celestia?

Royal Guard - ...Princess?

Celestia – You never deserved my love.

Decay – Really? This is not how I remember. Of course you are so angry, you don't like being played. Especially by a male.

Celestia – You just used my feelings to further your own selfish objectives.

Decay – Of course. I am the alpha male of this kingdom. Having females at my feet is my signature trait.

...

Luna kept running through the corridors of the castle. She was trying to miss two robots who were giving her chase. She opened a door, only to hit a dead end. Four missiles were shot through the door, exploding the entire room and making the ceiling colapse.

...

Celestia – You are a monster, Lumen. I am shamed that I was swayed by your sweet words in the past...

Decay – Ah, you still remember my name.

Celestia – Old scars never heal.

Decay – They sure don't.

...

Cloudsdale was being hit hard. Several machine alicorns were showering the town with missiles, shooting lazers at nearest targets. Buildings were exploding into pieces, those raining down on the below forest.

Almost without soldiers, the flying city didn't had a chance.

...

Decay – Let me say... you cannot imagine how much pleasure I am having, right at this moment.

Celestia – You keep talking... and yet here I am, right at you. You know you are not strong enough to defeat me.

Decay – Is that so, Celestia? You told me a lot of your secrets. And I had hundreds of years to practice them. But still, it's like I told you before... I don't need to defeat you. Not right now. There are other ways to hurt your heart.

Celestia – You don't mean...

Decay – Oh look, what is this? (shows a paper floating in the air. It's a letter. He opens it.) Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned that... nah. You already got the point.

Celestia – LEAVE TWILIGHT OUT OF THIS! (Celestia prepares to storm off the room)

Decay – Sorry, to late. You already lost.

Celestia – You don't mean...

Decay – Yes... she is mine now.

...

The wonderbolts were scattered through the ground. Spitfire was looking around, weak. Her wing had been hurt by failing pieces of the roof. She saw a figure approaching her, a metallic alicorn. He pointed his horn, releasing light. Her vision blackened out.

...

Celestia – You was just buying time!

Decay – Yes. Remember how you was so worried about Nightmare Moon, when in fact, I was the true threat to your throne?

Celestia – I was blinded.

Decay – By love. Like you are right now. Just another one of your faults. Assuming I was mad was your worst mistake, however. You see, I am not like Discord or Nightmare Moon. I have something they lacked: patience. I escaped a long time ago, and I kept hidden, just gathering power, building my army in secret... and studying about you. Learning your weakness.

Celestia – You knew everything about me.

Decay – Yes. Canterlot wasn't the only place I stormed. Not even the first. I took away your faithful student and her friends... and made sure you won't be getting any reinforcements.

Celestia – There is still...

Decay – Luna? Ah yes. She is dead. She died some minutes ago. Also don't count on the elements. They are all mine.

Celestia – No... I don't accept it. It can't be all lost...

Royal Guard – Don't lose faith, princess!

Decay – But it is. There is nothing left.

Celestia – THERE IS STILL ME! (Celestia charged power through her horn)

Decay – As I said, there is NOTHING LEFT! (Decay also started charging power)

Celestia launched a ray of solar flame. Decay answered by simply opening a rift, sucking the attack. Decay then launched a ice shard through his horn. Celestia made a wall of fire to appear, protecting her.

Decay smirked, when he changed the the route of his spell. The magic hitted the guard pony, launching it against the wall.

Celestia – DECAY, IT WAS JUST YOU AND ME!

Decay – It never was just of us, Celestia. And you know that.

Celestia, angry, began channeling more power, launching a sequence of solar flares. Decay answered just by opening another rift, sucking them.

Decay – Is that all, Celestia?

Celestia – DO NOT MOCK THE SUN GODDESS!

Celestia, in fury, began charging all of her power, to launch a final, devasting attack.

Decay – (Starting to gather energy too) Celestia, that is so much power. You can hit innocents this way.

Celestia – I WILL DEFEAT YOU, LUMINE!

Celestia launched a gigantic wave of power, incinerating everything it touched. Decay answered by launching a wave of freezing cold. The two energies collided, creating a huge explosion. The two were throw with force at the walls.

Celestia – (Kinda dizzy) ...Impossible. How did you match my final flare?

Decay – I have a secret. Now let's finish this.

Decay started charging another ray of energy, this time rainbow colored. Celestia looked confused, but began gathering energy too. Decay launched a rainbow flashing with power against Celestia. Celestia launched another final flare, but the rainbow energy devoured the power and hit her with double the force.

...

Decay had done the impossible. Celestia, a goddess fell, down, defeated. She couldn't move anymore...

Celestia – How...?

Decay – I told you the elements of harmony were on my hands. I never told you when I did steal them. (The six elements of harmony left Decay body, showing themselves to Celestia, before returning to their new owner) You know, it was pretty dumb actually to lock them again in the same place. The power you needed to defeat Discord, god of chaos, was the same power needed to defeat Celestia, goddess of the sun.

Celestia – Only I could have opened the door!

Decay – Yes... it was an ancient technique. One of the many you teached me, fallen mentor. You must have forgotten about it. I don't blame you.

Celestia – Please then... do it. Just leave the others out of this... (Celestia eyes started watering, resigning to her fate)

Decay – Can't do that, again, Celestia. Death for you now would only be a relief.

Celestia – Then... what are you going to do? (Celestia looked kinda scared at those last words)

Decay – Heh... heh... heh...

Decay started charging rainbow colored energy through his body, which began growing black. He then launched it at the fallen goddess.

Celestia – WHAT MAGIC IS THIS? (Celestia screamed, as black magic shrouded her body)

Decay – It is a special spell. You will became a statue, just like Discord. But not a statue made of stone... It will still be your body, your flesh. You will be awake, but you won't be able to move one muscle from your body. Your eyes will still be able to move. Your body will still be able to feel cold... warm... pain. I want you to be awake, Celestia. Good thing you are immortal. I want you to be awake, to be able to see the beautiful things I will make in your kingdom... and who knows... perhaps we can even have some fun later.

Celestia – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo... (Losing control of her body, until finally stopping her voice. Only the sound of her gasping for air could be heard)

...

Decay, now sole ruler of Equestria, later took Celestia with him through a trip, to show her what happened with her followers: from the original main six, there was nothing left.

Applejack, who always worked so hard at her farm, he enchanted her, forcing her body to buck every apple tree in the Sweet Apples Acres. He also cast a spell on the trees: when the apples that were bucked fell on the ground, they would disappear and reappear at the trees. Celestia watched as Applejack kept bucking, constantly falling from exaustion. Even on sleep, her body kept walking and bucking, straining her muscles and body. She couldn't even say anything: he took her voice away. Her mouth opened, a movement who showed pain, but no sound left. A sign had been put near: 'Don't disturb the working pony'. She kept working, silently, alone.

Rainbow Dash, who always strived to be the center of attentions, the coolest, he enchanted her, granting her wish: he transformed her feathers into unstoppable fire, who kept burning brightly. She could fell the terrible pain of the heat, but her flesh didn't burn. He then set her to run through the roads. Tales began appearing about a flame spirit, who appeared screaming into towns, setting a lot of buildings into fire. Wherever she went, she sure got the attention of the townsfolk.

Rarity, who was beautiful and vain, he transformed her into a unique diamond of undisputable beauty, the most beautiful of the world. But he didn't took her ability of feeling. Then he left her in the middle of the town of Coltpolis. The resident ponies were marvelled with the beautiful stone, disputing who would keep such a wonderful gem. The mayor claimed her as public propriety. He then sold her to a rich pony merchant. The merchant sent the stone to the local jewelry, where upon her order, it was broken in three pieces. They made Rarity into a bracelet of gold and silver, a necklace of pure gold and a hairpin of silver. Rarity would be forever shrouded by fabulosity.

Fluttershy, who always loved nature and all kinds of animals, Decay satisfied her curiosity and transformed her into a tree. Her legs grew roots, her mane and tail became leaves, flesh became wood. She stood still, paralised. Not moving, seeing, perhaps not even feeling. He left her in the middle of the Everfree forest. Celestia could see that a pair of animals had made a nest upon her body.

Pinkie Pie, who always loved sweets and parties, he trapped her into a dungeon. He filled the room with balloons and streamers, he put outside the cell a magical gramophone, who kept playing her favorite song, always. He ordered his machines to keep serving her only cake, to drink only extra sweet soda. He also enchanted Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, forcing them to keep dancing every second and threw them inside the cell. The guests, the decoration, the food, the music... Pinkie Pie could have her eternal party now.

And Twilight Sparkle, who liked things in the perfect harmony, he gave her the worst punishment he could think: he broke her mind, trapping her into a state of eternal chaos. Blurry images of the worst moments of her life kept flashing, vivid like reality. She was then strapped and locked into a padded cell at a sanitarium.

...

Decay sat proudly upon his throne, with a smile full of malice. He looked at his side, where he put into a pedestral the statue of Discord. The words 'Fallen God of the Chaos' was written. Then he looked to the other side, where he put into another pedestral the frozen body of the princess, sat and looking at him. It was written 'Fallen Goddes of the Law'. He stroked her mane gently, and then said:

Decay – This will be a fun eternity, Celestia. Today, darkness wins.

End of chapter 1


End file.
